Training With An Evil Quirk
by nature-lover2003
Summary: Sayomi was always told that her 2 Quirks were fit for a villain. Does that sound familiar? She's also the younger cousin of Shota Aizawa, a.k.a. Erasure Head. She meets Hitoshi Shinso, a student in General Studies, who understands her. (Rating may go up.)
1. Character Bio

Name: Sayomi Aizawa

Age: 15; later 16

Hair colors: Black with white streaks

Eye colors: Right eye: bright red, Left eye: pale blue

Height: 5'1.5

Weight: 95 lbs.

Family: Unnamed Parents (deceased), Shota Aizawa (Cousin)

Quirks: Energy Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation

Energy Manipulation: She can bend or manipulate any energy at will (ex. heat, electricity, etc.). She can change the air around her to create an invisable sword that looks like a string of red energy to the opponent. The down fall is it'll give her a severe headache if used to much.

Plasma Manipulation: Just like with her other Quirk, she can bend or manipulate plasma. She can create lightning, manipulate the air around her to create a spiral that either surrounds her or her opponent. She almost never uses it to manipulate the plasma of a human being, it could very easily kill anyone and anything. The only problem is, it'll cause her to bleed from her eyes, nose, and mouth and if pushed to beyond her limits she'll lapse into a coma.

Appearance: She has long black hair that goes just above her waist with white streaks, her right eye is bright red and her left eye is pale blue, she has fair skin, just below average height, small frame, slim figure, most of the time she wears a white scarf-like capture weapon (similar to her cousin's) around her neck and shoulders that partially covers her chest, keeps her iPod with her in her pocket, and normally doesn't care if she dresses sloppily or unkempt

Hero costume: She wears a simple black tight-fit tank-top, gray leggings, a dark purple jacket (that's usually unzipped), usually keeps her hair up in a ponytail, her capture weapon, chains wrapped around her wrists that go all the way up to her elbows (that are normally hidden by her jacket sleaves), tan hiking boots, steam-punk style goggles with dark lens (she normally keeps them on her head, she wears them over her eyes when in battle), and a gold chain around her neck

Personality: Calm, stoic, serious, supportive, brave (usually in battle), confident (usually in battle), selfless, intelligent, caring, loving, can be rather bitter at times, strict (sometimes), shy (sometimes), really quiet when nervous or afraid, kind, friendly (only with people she knows she can trust), protective, family-oriented, distant (sometimes), cold (when necessary), and good-hearted

Likes: Her family and friends, music, singing (mostly in secret), songwriting, drawing, sketching, U.A. High School, learning, Class 1-A, helping people, heroes, her Quirks, experimenting with her Quirks, trying to use her Quirks at their full potentials without hurting anyone, taking naps (despite having sleep problems), flowers, Hitoshi Shinso, trying to prove to everyone that her Quirks aren't evil, people accepting her, and opening up a little more to others

Dislikes: Death, villains, the League of Villains, perverts, morons, people calling her Quirks "evil", being called a villain, people making fun of eyes, people making fun of how she prefers to dress, people harming her friends and family, people making fun of the types of music she likes and/or the songs that she had written, not being excepted by anyone because of her Quirks, and her Quirks' killing potential


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: These first 2-5 chapters will take place from Episode 4 to Episode 13, Sayomi and Hitoshi will meet in the next chapter but won't _official_ _ly_ meet until after the USJ. In case you're wondering about her 2 Quirks, they're loosely based off of Midnight's magic from Fairy Tail and Acclerator's esper from A Certain Magical Index.)**

O~*~O~*~O

(Sayomi's Point of View)

I don't know why? I just don't understand why? Why everyone thinks that my 2 Quirks were evil. My Quirks are called Energy Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation. And yes, I am fully aware that both of my Quirks can very easily kill.

My name is Sayomi Aizawa, I'm the younger cousin of Shota Aizawa, you may know him as the hero Erasure Head. My parents were killed by some assholes, pardon my mouth, who thought I was the physical embodiment of the Devil. They were _slaughtered_ right in front of me! It still gives me nightmares.

My cousin Shota is a teacher at U.A. High School. He was my only living relative, who was living near my home at the time. He took me in when I was 7, he was 21 and just starting out as Erasure Head.

O~*~O~*~O

I came out of my room, dressed in uniform, even though I don't have to, and walked into the kitchen. I looked at the time, it was about 20 minutes until school.

I looked in the living room and saw Shota sleeping on the couch with his head resting on the back. I smacked my forehead in frustration and growled, "I swear." Shota can be _so_ stressful at times. I walked over to the couch and shook him on the shoulder, "Shota, wake up. It's time for school."

It took a minute, "I'm up, I'm up," he yawned. After a second of laziness, he got up off the couch.

We quickly grabbed our emergency breakfast rations, which are just pouches of dehydrated food that looked like slop when you added water but tasted really good, and grabbed our things. Shota grabbed his sleeping bag and I got my capture weapon. I wore the weapon around my neck and shoulders, loosely.

We got to U.A. and walked upstairs to the teacher's lounge, to wait for school to start, since we had 10 minutes to spare. Shota climbed inside of his sleeping bag, I mentally rolled my eyes.

I went over to the watercooler and put some water in breakfast ration. It only required about 1/8 of the pouch to be full of water, you could always add a little more if you prefer a thinner consistency. I mixed the water with dehydrated food, in only a few seconds, it was breakfast.

"Shota," I patted his cheek lightly, "make your breakfast, you have 5 minutes."

He got up with a grunt, while still being inside of his sleeping bag. He filled his pouch with the same amount of water I did, he started sucking on his pouch, after mixing it of course. I started to suck on mine, aswell.

"Let's go, I have a class to torture and I still need to get their gym clothes," he told me, drowsily.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I mumbled under my breath.

We walked to the office, well, I walked, Shota was hopping in his sleeping bag. I laughed the whole time, I swear he does this all the time, it never gets old! We grabbed the gym clothes and stuffed them into Shota's sleeping bag, not that he really cared.

Shota was almost finished with his pouch, mine was still half full. Oh well, I'll finish it when Shota "tortures" his students, sometimes he'll have me show them how it's done.

We walked up behind a few students, we were quiet and went unnoticed. If you need to know why we were unnoticed, we were both on the floor, Shota told me to climb inside of his sleeping bag, don't get the wrong idea!

Since I was inside the sleeping bag, I couldn't see anything but could hear a girl saying something about making new friends.

Shota, finally, spoke up, "If you're only here to "make friends" then you're at the wrong place," told them in his normal monotone. I could see him lift up his pouch and suck out what was left. I heard a shriek and a thump, probably the girl he scared.

"I'm Shota Aizawa, I'll be you're homeroom teacher," he introduced. I heard nothing, it was silent, probably from shock. He unzipped his sleeping bag, so that we could step out.

Everyone was staring at us, a few where even blushing when I stepped out. I introduced myself, "I'm Sayomi Aizawa, I'm Shota's cousin. Don't get any _funny_ ideas," I glared slightly at them.

Shota and I took out the gym clothes from the sleeping bag. "Put these on, we'll be going outside," Shota told them. The two of us left the class to change and we went to wait outside.

One by one, each of Shota's students came out, dressed in their new gym clothes. Shota started explaining what they were going to be doing. A familiar voice complained, "But we'll miss the orientation!"

Shota wasn't all too concerned, "If you want to waste you're time with something like that, then you don't belong here." His statement shocked a few students but they didn't say anything.

"Sayomi," he looked at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, knowing what he wanted me to do.

"Show them how it's done," he smirked ever so slightly. I gave him a confident smile.

He tossed me a ball, I walked over to the center of the circle drawn in chalk on the ground, and took a pitching stance. I used my Energy Manipulation to focus on the very small portion of the heat and static electricity in the palm of my hand. I threw the ball, it was surrounded by the static electricity, which was colored a faint light blue-violet. According to Shota's phone, it landed an impressive 845 meters away.

"845 meters?!?!" a guy with spikey red hair exclaimed.

"Hot and powerful," a short kid with balls on his head shook with fear and shock. I decided to ignore that he called me "hot", Instead of yelling at him, I sent him a quick glare, he ran backwards a good 20-30 feet away.

Shota turned to look at his students, "You," he addressed a guy with spikey ash-blonde hair, "what was the farthest you could throw a ball?" he asked, still in his monotone.

"67 meters, I think," the ash-blonde answered.

"Try to throw it with your Quirk," Shota told him.

The ash-blonde took my place at center of the chalk circle. "Anything goes just stay in the cirle," Shota told him.

He stood in the same pose I did then threw the ball, while shouting, "DIE!!!!!" Jeez, this kid is nuts.

Shota showed his phone to everyone, "705.2 meters?!?!" nearly everyone exclaimed. I noticed that one kid in particalur, with dark green hair, was staring at the ash-blonde with fear.

"Wow! That looks so much fun!" the bubbly brunette exclaimed.

I sent them a glare and Shota narrowed his eyes. "So this looks "fun"?!" he growled, "If you don't take this seriously, it's pretty obvious that you don't belong here."

"Shota, should we tell them?" I asked, knowing that he had would forget to tell them until last minute.

He looked at me then at his students, "Whomever gets the lowest rank in the class will be expelled," he informed them.

"I recommend you take this seriously, one year he expelled an _entire_ class of Freshmen," I warned. I watched as they looked at us with fear clear in their eyes, a few were even shaking.

"Ok," the spikey red-head spoke with nervousness and determination clear in his tone, "we'll just have to give it our all."

For the next 2-3 hours, Shota absolutely _tortured_ his new class! I'm surprised nobody has given up yet.

Now it's time for the ball toss. "Uraraka, you're up," Shota called. He tossed her a ball when she walked up. She threw the ball up into the air but it didn't come down.

Shota showed his phone to everyone, "Infinity?!?!?!" they exclaimed.

"I'm not all that impressed, it was because of her Quirk," I yawned, bored out of my mind. I think Shota's laziness is starting to get to me. All of the students just looked at me like I was a crazy person, I don't care what they think.

"Midoriya, you're up," Shota called, again it was the kid with the dark green hair. Midoriya looked terrified, I would be too if I was in his position for the first time. Shota tossed him a ball.

Just as Midoriya was about to throw the ball, I noticed Shota activating his Quirk and he had his hand on his capture weapon. I narrowed my eyes and did the same with mine.

Midoriya threw the ball, it landed only 36 meters away. He looked shocked and confused.

"I erased your Quirk," Shota told him. His hair was a floating mess, his eyes were glowing, indicating his Quirk, and his capture weapon was surrounding him, exposing his goggles.

Midoriya's eyes widened, "I-I recongize those goggles, you're the pro-hero Erasure Head!"

Shota started to lecture him in serious tone, "You're not ready, you don't have control over you're power. We're you planning to break your bones, again? Counting on someone else to save your unless body?"

Midoriya tried to protest, "No, that not what I was trying to do!-" He was cut off by Shota dragged him over to him with his capture weapon.

Shota continued with his lecture, "No matter what you're intention are, you'll be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved thousands of people by himself and became a legend. Even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only deliver a single punch, before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya, with your power, there's no way you can become a hero."

Midoriya's facial expression changed from frightened to determined.

Shota let go of him, deactivated his capture weapon and Quirk, returning Midoriya his Quirk. "I returned your destructive Quirk. Hurry and take your final throw," he returned to my side. He took out his eye drops and squeezed a couple drops on each eye.

"Don't you think that you were a little harsh?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

He shrugged, "No, he can't continue if he continues to break his body." I just nodded in response.

Midoriya went back to the center of the circle and threw the ball. According to Shota's phone, it landed 705.3 meters away!!! Impressive.

"Mr. Aizawa, I did it. I didn't break my arm this time," Midoriya stated with pain and determination clear in his voice.

I grinned at him and Shota gave a similar smile, "This kid!"

It looks like my stone cold cousin has developed a new found faith in Midoriya. I took out my iPod, put in my earbuds, and picked a song. My pick was "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey.


	3. Chapter 2

(Sayomi's Point of View)

After Midoriya threw the ball, the ash-blonde made a dash towards him, while shouting, "Deku you bastard, you've been keeping your Quirk a secret from me for all these years!!!! NOW DIIIEEEEE"

Shota and I acted quickly and captured him. The ash-blonde, however, continued to struggle. I could tell that he was trying to use his Quirk but he couldn't.

"What the fuck is this?! And what the hell happened to my Quirk?!" he asked, well, shouted would be a better word to use, angrily.

"I erased your Quirk," Shota told him.

"These scarfs are actually capture weapons, made out of a metal alloy," I explained.

"Stop struggling, it's giving me dry-eye," he explained the downfall of his Quirk.

The ash-blonde stopped struggling and we released him from the binding of our weapons. I still kept a hand on mine, not fully trusting the ash-blonde. To my, and probably others, surprise, instead of going after Midoriya, he walked back to his classmates.

"That concludes today's training," Shota announced, while squeezing eye drops on to each eye, again, "let's go see everyone's results."

I noticed Midoriya acting all nervous and terrified, again. I hope that he'll be able to squeeze through, especially since the only thing he was good at was the ball toss.

The results showed that Momo Yaoyorozu, a girl with black hair, who got in on Recommandation, was in 1st place. Shoto Todoroki, a guy with dual red and white hair, who also got in on Recommandation, was in 2nd place. Katsuki Bakugo, the ash-blonde who attacked Midoriya, was in 3rd place.

Unfortunately, Midoriya got last place, that means he's going home. I felt really bad for him but there was nothing I could do about it.

Then Shota dropped an unexpected bombshell, "I was just kidding, nobody is going home. That was just to keep you on your toes." I know Shota better than almost everyone, I knew that was a total lie.

"Shota, what are you-" he cut me off with his capture weapon and dragged me away with him.

"Aizawa," a deep voice called out, it was All Might, "you were planning to send last place home. I read your file, one year you expelled an entire class of Freshmen. That means you saw the same potential in Young Midoriya as I have," he concluded.

"How could you have known that All Might?" Shota asked with a smirk, All Might looked slightly afraid. Shota then stated, "He doesn't have zero potential, I will admit that." He then walked away from All Might, dragging me away with him.

He finally released me from his capture weapon, "What the hell, Shota?!"

He was unfazed by my outburst, "I saw some potential in Midoriya, very little, but some," he explained his excuse.

I shook my head, "I hope you know what you're doing Shota," I sighed. I went to the teacher's lounge after that.

On my way there, I accidently bumped into a guy with indigo hair and matching indigo eyes.

"Sorry, I should've been more careful," I apologised.

"It's fine," he told me, cooly. He then started eyeing my capture weapon and asked, "Are you a fan of Erasure Head?"

"Yeah, he's actually my cousin," I told him.

"That's pretty cool, it must be neat having him as a cousin," he gave a small smile.

"It has it's ups and downs," I gave him a smile of my own.

"Well, I better get back to class," he told me.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around," I started to walk away. Not noticing or realizing that he was still staring in my direction.

 **X** * **X*X** * **X** * **X**

(Hitoshi's Point of View)

I couldn't believe that I _actually_ just had a conversation with Erasure Head's cousin!

I watched as she walked away, I continued to stare in her direction. She just looked so beautiful. Her two-tone hair really complimented her dual colored eyes.

It was only then that I realized, I didn't get her name. Oh well, I'll have to introduced myself in the near future.

I eventually snapped out my thoughts and went back to class.

 **X** * **X** * **X** * **X** * **X**

(Time-skip to the next day)

(Sayomi's Point of View)

We'll be starting Hero Training today and All Might is our instructor. Oh no! It's not like I hate All Might, I just think that a hero like All Might would think that my Quirks were evil. And lucky me, since I'm old enough to be a student, I'll be starting Hero Training today, too. Yay. Can anyone hear my sarcasm?

Right now, I'm standing next to All Might, we're both in full costume. All Might's costume is flashy, as always, but mine isn't. My costume somewhat resembles Shota's in a way. With the exception of my chains. I have chains wrapped around both arms, they're hidden by my jacket sleeves. I also have a thick gold chain around my neck, the chain itself is thin but the gold is pure. The gold chain is actually a capture weapon, just like the my around my shoulders and the chains on my around.

"When do you think they'll arrive?" All Might asked, breaking the silence.

"Not sure," I answered coolly.

As if on cue, the students started to show up, all in full costume. I have to admit, everyone looks pretty cool.

Midoriya arrived "fasionably" late. I covered my mouth to hide my laugh, he looked like a green bunny rabbit. And thought Shota looked funny in his sleeping bag.

"For today's training, you'll in teams of two. One team will be the hero team, the other will the villain team," All Might explained.

Everyone started to bombard him with questions. Ranging from punching the other team to a costume that was _way_ too flashy.

All Might eventually got them to quiet down and continued with his explanation. Everyone, except for me, was given a team letter.

"All Might, what about Aizawa?" Iida, a guy with bluish-blackish hair asked. I knew he was talking about me and not Shota.

"Young Aizawa will have to do her's separately from everyone else," All Might explained.

The first two teams to go were teams A and D. Team A was Midoriya and Uraraka. Team D was Bakugo and Iida.

Within only 10 minutes we were in a safe room separated from the practice building. Bakugo and Iida were inside the building. Midoriya and Uraraka were outside, waiting for All Might to give them the okay to go.

Throughout the 15 minutes for this round of training, we watched as Bakugo attacked Midoriya and Uraraka, Uraraka leave Midoriya to go find Iida and the weapon, Bakugo unleash a _monster_ attack on Midoriya that shook the whole building, Iida declare himself to villainy, Uraraka finding Iida and the weapon, Iida monologuing, Midoriya unleashing a massive attack of his own, Uraraka capturing the weapon, and Midoriya say something Bakugo before collapsing. A _long_ list of events.

 **X** * **X** * **X** * **X** * **X**

(Time-skip to after 1-A finishes their practice training)

(Still Sayomi's Point of View)

The class finished their training, now I'm the last one.

"Alright," All Might told everyone, "we'll need 3 volunteers for Young Aizawa's training. Anyone?"

"I will," Todoroki stated, stepping forward.

"Me too," Kaminari stepped forward.

"I will, too," Ojirou, a guy with a tail Quirk, also stepped forward.

"Great, Young Aizawa, choose your partner for your training," All Might told me.

I could hear whispers from everyone telling me, "Todoroki" orp "Kaminari".

I didn't listen to the whispers, "Ojirou."

"Alright then, Young Todoroki, Young Kaminari, you'll be the villain team," All Might told them.

Todoroki simply nodded, "You can count on me."

"Yeah! We'll be an awesome team," Kaminari stated. Todoroki just nodded, again and didn't respond.

"Are you sure you want me as a partner?" Ojirou asked.

"Yeah, you didn't get the opportunity to show your full potential. I want to see what you can do," I responded. He looked at me with a surprised expression that turned into a determined one. I gave a small smile.

A few minutes later, we were waiting outside the building. Todoroki and Kaminari were already inside, probably inspecting the test weapon.

"I just realized, I don't know what your Quirk is," Ojirou told me.

"Oh! I actually have two Quirks," I told him.

"That's cool. What are your Quirks?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain, all I can tell you is that they have the potential to be very dangerous," I replied.

All Might gave the okay to start. We walked into the test building with extreme caution. We had to be, both Todoroki's and Kaminari's Quirk could very easily stop us in our tracks.

Suddenly, there was ice crawling on the floor, directly towards us!

I used my capture weapon and had it wrap around him. "Ojirou, get ready to jump," I told him.

Just as the ice reached our feet, Ojirou slammed his tail on ground, projecting us upward. We landed on our feet, almost squating as our feet touched the floor.

"Great thinking," he complimented.

"Thanks but now's not the time for celebration," I stated.

"Right," he stated.

We continued to walk and search around the building, trying to find the other team and the weapon. I figured that, since neither one of them have tried to attack yet, wherever the weapon is, we'll be sure to find Todoroki and Kaminari.

And sure enough, we found them on the top floor, guarding the weapon. Kaminari was in a fighting stance but Todoroki kept his stern posture.

"Eh? They found us. You're ice attack didn't work Todoroki," Kaminari stated.

"I see. So you were able to see right threw my attack," Todoroki calmly stated with a very slight hint of admiration, it was barely noticable, though.

"I haven't been sitting around while my cousin did his hero work," I told them.

Kaminari unleashed an electrifying attack, luckily it wasn't my first time seeing a Quirk like this, seriously, electric and lightning Quirks are pretty common. We dodged the attack by jumping to the sides. I activated my capture weapon, unfortunately, they saw it coming and dodged aswell.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't see that coming?" Todoroki asked.

"No, not really," I replied a little too casual. 'Don't get too cocky, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.'

Todoroki released another ice attack, this time, it was ice blocks. I used the attack to my advantage, I jumped up high in the air, despite the limited space, and unleashed my chains.

"Where did those come from?!?!" Kaminari shouted.

"She most likely kept them hidden with her sleeves," Todoroki explained.

Just as my chains could wrap around the top of the weapon, Kaminari grabbed on to one of my chains. My eyes widened in fear.

'Oh no,' I thought, 'his Quirk could cause us to lose!' I drew back my chain just in time.

 **(A/N:** **See you in part 2! It won't take long, promise!)**


	4. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

**(A/N: I greatly apologize for this being a part 1 and part 2 chapter, I have absolutely no idea how to work with this FanFiction app. I'm not a tech nerd, I'm a TV and movie nerd!)**

 **X** * **X** * **X** * **X** * **X**

(Sayomi's Point of View)

Ojirou jumped up using his tail, he caught me and we landed on the floor in front of Todoroki and Kaminari.

"That was one wicked move! Who would've guessed that you'd be able to deliver an attack like that!" Kaminari exclaimed. I didn't respond to that, I just kept my stern, serious expression.

Todoroki tried another sneak ice attack. I felt the temperature in the room drop. The air was starting to get so cold and thick that I could start to see small ice crystals forming.

"Argh! Aizawa, my legs are frozen!" Ojirou shouted. Great, now I have to defend him and capture the weapon.

"Ha! You don't stand a chance on your own!" Kaminari bragged.

"Yeah, and you've forgotten who I am!" I retorted.

Kaminari gritted his teeth and unleashed another massive attack, while shouting, "Take this, 300,000 volts!"

'Oh no,' I thought, 'with an attack that big, it could seriously injure Ojirou! I have no other option, I have to use my Quirks. As long as I don't use them to their full potentials, it shouldn't do much damage!'

I raised my hands up in the air and allowed the electricity hit me. I focused my Energy Manipulation in the palms of my hands and at my core.

Both Todoroki and Kaminari were staring at me with wide eyes. "How are you doing that?!" Kaminari asked, clearly shocked.

"This is one of my Quirks," I stated, proudly. I could feel the sweat rolling down my face.

"You have two Quirks?!" Todoroki asked also shocked, just like Kaminari. My only reply was a nod.

Once I had absorbed enough electricity, I directed it right back at them, out of my palms. Todoroki was able to dodge but Kaminari got a direct hit. It didn't cause much injury but it did give him some brain damage, so now he's just babbling nonsense.

Todoroki unleashed yet another ice attack, this time, it was ice pillars coming out of the ice floor. I side jumped out the way. Thanks to all the ice that's now on floor, if I'm not careful, I could slip and that means we're done because it would give Todoroki the perfect opportunity to use the capture tape.

'Shit!' I cussed in my thoughts.

I looked back at Ojirou, who was trying to use his tail to break free from the ice. That gives me an idea!

"Well, you two put a good fight but I'm afraid, it's over," I stated with pride and a barely noticeable hint of disappointment. I probably sounded a bit cocky and arrogant but I didn't really care all too much. Well, _maybe_ I cared a little.

"What do you mean?" Todoroki asked with fear and confusion just barely noticeable in his voice.

"Say, "Hello" to an example of my other Quirk," I gave a slight smirk.

I stomped my right foot on the ice floor as hard and as powerful as I possibly could. As a result of that, the ice floor began to crumble and shake. Todoroki tried using his ice to stop it but it wasn't strong enough and ice went right back to Todoroki, who dropped to the ground to dodge. I took the open opportunity to wrap a chain around the weapon.

"That's it, the hero team, WINS!" All Might declared.

"Hold on, Ojirou, I'll get you out," I told him.

I made my way over to him and stomped on the ice that trapped his legs.

"Thanks. Ugh! I can't believe I allowed myself to get frozen, again!" he growled through his gritted teeth in anger and frustration.

"Hey, hey, don't beat yourself up, you were an excellent help," I tried to cheer him up.

He was just about to say something but a groan cut him off. Todoroki and Kaminari were both lying on the floor with their eyes closed.

"Oh, God! Are you guys alright?" I asked, worriedly.

I ran to Todoroki and Ojirou ran to Kaminari. I tapped on his cheek, eventually Todoroki woke up with a groan.

"Oh, God! I'm so very sorry!" I apologized.

"Huh, uh, it's fine," he reassured then told me, "you're very powerful."

"Uh, thanks, you're really strong, too," I praised.

He gave a small chuckle before standing up, he helped up from the floor, since I was on my knees.

"Thanks, I think we'll get along just fine," I gave a small smile while joking a little. To my surprise, Todoroki gave a small smile of his own.

I looked over at Ojirou, "Is Kaminari alright?" I asked.

"Uh, he's still brain dead but aside from that he's fine," he replied with a slight deadpan in his tone. I gave a small laugh at his deadpan.

All four of us walked downstairs, well, Kaminari had to be dragged downstairs, to the ground floor. We were greeted by the class and All Might, who's smiling as bright and cheerful as ever.

"Young Aizawa, your Quirk is very impressive. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before in my life," he stated.

I beamed at him, "Thanks!"

"Young Ojirou, you did an excellent job when it came to saving your partner," he praised.

"Thanks but I got frozen and had to rely on my partner," Ojirou told him, while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't be embarrassed, you did a great job at proving yourself," I assured him. He still looked a little embarrassed, though.

 **X** * **X** * **X** * **X** * **X**

(Time-skip to after school, it's around 7 o'clock)

(Still Sayomi's Point of View)

School ending a little while ago, so Shota and I are headed home to eat something and get a little rest before we go out on patrol tonight. Shota unlocked his apartment and we walked inside. I plopped down on to the couch. I hadn't used both of my Quirks plus my chains together in a battle or a fight in a while, I guess it took _quite_ a bit out of me.

"Hey," Shota called out.

"Yeah?" I asked, sleepily.

"I heard you got to show out a bit of your power," he told me with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I did," I replied, lazily. I think I'm turning into Shota! Oh, God!

"Maybe you could show them how it's done at the U.S.J," he joked but it was just barely perceivable.

"Yeah… maybe," I dozed off. I knew that we had patrol tonight and the Shota would wake me up when it was time to get going.


	5. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry if this a little bit late, I've been busy. Please be sure to review and check out my other stories.)**

 **O** ~ **0** ~ **O** ~ **0** ~ **O**

(Sayomi's Point of View)

It's been a few days since the heroes vs villains practice training. During that time, Midoriya has healed from his injuries and the class elected a class representative. At first, the class representative was Midoriya but he told the class that he thought Iida was better fit for the job.

Also, something _odd_ happened, the media heard that All Might was a teacher here and started bugging all of Shota's students, including myself. Somehow, the main gate was destroyed and they were able to get in. Some of the staff, including myself, just _knows_ that it _couldn't_ have been the media, most of the media is either Quirkless or they have _completely_ useless Quirks! It had to be some kind of _test_ or a _Declaration_ _of War_!

Anyway, Shota is explaining what we're doing today. "Today myself, All Might, and another U.A. staff member will be training you in saving lives."

The whole class immediately got excited and pumped!

I clicked on the remote for the costumes and it was my turn to explain, "You can change into whatever you want, it doesn't have to be full costume, you can if you want to, of course."

"The training facility is off-campus, so we'll be taking a bus to get there," Shota informed.

Everyone came outside in front of the bus in costume, only a few were in full costume. I was in costume, aswell, but I didn't have my goggles or my gold chain.

Iida was blowing his whistle and telling everyone about his format on getting everyone on the bus. The layout of the bus ruined his plan, however. I sat in the front of the bus with Shota.

I heard Asui, a girl with a frog Quirk, talking to Midoriya, "Hey, Midoriya."

"Yeah, what is it Asui?" he asked.

"I told you to call me Tsu," she told him. She then asked, "Isn't your Quirk a lot like All Might's?"

Midoriya started to freak out, "W-what?! I-I don't kn-know what you-you're t-talking about!!!" Jeez, calm down a little.

I didn't really pay much attention to the rest, I got like 4 hours of sleep last night, but I heard Kirishima talking about his Quirk and Bakugo shouting.

"Hey, we're here," Shota announced, which shut them up. Everyone poured out of bus and went inside.

When we got inside, I heard someone, I couldn't tell who because I can hardly hear a _thing_ when I get tired, exclaim, "It's the Space Hero: Thirteen!"

But there was no sign of All Might.

"Shota," I tapped on his shoulder, "where is All Might?" I asked.

"I asked the same question, Thirteen doesn't know either. He probably ditched us for an interview," he stated coldly, bitterly. After that I kind of zoned out.

"...I call this place the U.S.J.!" Thirteen told everyone proudly and happily. I didn't hear the first part, though. God! I need to wake up!

I was awake enough to hear about what Thirteen had say, "As you all know, my Quirk is called Black Hole. It has the power to turn anything to dust, however, my Quirk could very easily be used to kill," that statement caused everyone to tense. "Now, let's get started with the training!"

"Yeah!" everyone, save for myself, Thirteen, Shota, Todoroki, and Tokoyami, a guy with a raven head, who has a shadow Quirk living inside him, exclaimed.

Suddenly, a portal, that looked to be made of black mist or vapor, appeared out of nowhere. A whole bunch of people walked out of the portal. Out of all the people that appeared the two that stood out the most were a towering monster with a beak-shaped mouth and exposed brain and a man with dismembered hands on his arms, head, and even one covering his face.

"Huh? Has our training started already? I thought we were saving people?" Kirishima asked.

"Stand back!" Shota shouted. He then put on his goggles and stated in a very serious voice, "Those are villains." There were quite a few students who were shaking with fear at that statement.

"What's going on?!?! How did they get here?!?!?!" Mineta cried.

"Thirteen, get them out of here! Kaminari, try using your Quirk to notify the main campus!" Shota ordered.

"Right! On it!" Kaminari replied. He placed a hand on his ear phone.

"Sayomi, I want you to stay with the class," he ordered.

I gave him a stern face with determination clear in my eyes, "No," I stated, "I'm going down there with you."

"Sayomi," he breathed, his face went from a look of surprise and reluctance to one of pride and clear faith in my determination. "Alright, just don't get yourself killed."

"Wait!!! Mr. Aizawa, your fight style is fighting one-on-one!" Midoriya protested.

"You can't be a hero if you have only one way of fighting," Shota stated seriously.

Shota activated his Quirk, causing his hair to float as if it was in water and his capture weapon to surround him. The way his capture weapon surrounded him almost reminded me of an aurora.

I activated my Plasma Manipulation and created a forcefield like barrier. The barrier won't last very long, we'll have to stay close together so that it'll protect both of us.

We jumped into action and started to take down villains left and right. Shota canceled out their Quirks and took them out with his capture weapon. I used my Quirks to bend and redirect their Quirks. I also used my capture weapon on villains that attacked physically. I knew that I could always use my Plasma Manipulation on the ones that don't use their Quirk but I also knew that they would use that to discourage me.

I suddenly started to feel a headache on the horizon. "Shota!" I shouted.

"What?!" he shouted back, while using his capture weapon to restrain multiple villains.

"I'm starting to get a headache. I won't be able to hold up this barrier for much longer," I informed, my voice cracking with pain and slight exhaustion.

"Just use your capture weapon for now!" he tried to help.

"Alright!" I deactivated my Quirks and started fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

A guy with a gun barrel finger Quirk shot a few bullets at me. I used one of the bindings to deflect them. The bullets went flying up into the high ceiling. I then knocked him out with blow to the viscera area.

It was just a minute later when I realized that there was a villain missing. "Shota! Where did that teleporter go?" I asked.

"I don't know! He must have gotten away when I blinked!" he responded.

I looked behind me at the area where Thirteen and the others are and there was a dome, made out of that teleportation mist, covering them!

'Oh no!' I thought with worry and concern.

"Shota! Look!" I pointed behind me.

He looked and gritted his teeth, "Now we're _really_ on our own. I hope you have enough energy to a few more villains, we're going to be here a while," he told me with anger and frustration clear in his voice.

I could tell that he was angry because he couldn't protect his students. Him not being able to protect me or his students makes him look like a bad teacher, pro-hero, and guardian.

I had no other choice, other than staying and fighting. Which was precisely what I did. I reactivated my Quirk and proceded to take down as many villains as possible.

When we had taken down everyone, there were only 2 more left. Their leader and his pet.

"There's only one more left to go," Shota stated, "the final boss."

 **O** ~ **0** ~ **O** ~ **0** ~ **O**

 **(This is _will_ continue in the next chapter, sorry if this is a little short. See you guys then!)**


	6. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I'm gonna try to make this a longer chapter. I'm not sure how many words but definitely more than 2,000 words, that's my goal.)**

 **V** ~ **V** ~ **0** ~ **V** ~ **V**

(Sayomi's Point of View)

"Don't get overconfident, Shota, if that hand man is the final boss, he has to be strong," I warned.

"I'm fully aware of that," he told me.

I could tell that Shota was exhausted, as he was breathing heavily. His eyes were probably dry and watery by now, as the result of using his Quirk too much and for too long.

I felt extremely weak and tired too, I had used both of my Quirks a little too much already, despite that I hadn't yet used them at their full potential. I used my Energy Manipulation more than I first thought, my head was just pounding and I almost felt passing out. I could only use my Plasma Manipulation, chains, and capture weapon now. As long as I stick to attacks that don't require much power and energy, we should be able to take down the remaining villains.

Just as we were about to take down the final boss, we were jumped by a few more villains. They were probably hiding from us this whole time.

Shota canceled out their Quirks and used his capture weapon to take them out. I stomped my right foot on the ground, just like what I did during training, which caused it to crumble. The crumbling ground caused the villains to fall to the ground. Luckily, that particular attack doesn't require very energy and/or power and it was also particularly powerful.

While we were catching our breathes, the leader ran towards us, ready for battle. Shota jumped right back into action with his bindings wrapped in his fingers. Before I could jump back into action with him, my both legs suddenly give out and I hit the ground roughly. I tried standing but every time I did, I felt dazed and off balance.

I felt a warm liquid trail down my chin. I wiped my chin and saw a familiar red viscous, _blood_.

'Shit!' I thought, while gritting my teeth, 'I'm nearing my limits, if I fight anymore I'll lapse into a coma, there's no doubt.'

While on the ground, trying to regain at least a little bit of strength, I looked behind Shota, who was fighting the leader, and saw Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta. My eyes widened and I gasped, while placing a hand over my mouth.

'Oh God,' I pleaded in my thoughts, 'please don't notice them!'

I could only watch helplessly as the leader grabbed Shota's elbow. His shirt started to shrivel up and fall apart, the skin on his elbow started to crumble into pieces. Shota managed to pull away but the skin on his elbow was destroyed, leaving nothing but the muscle underneath.

I could hear the leader tell Shota in his raspy, bloodthirsty voice, "By the way, I'm not the final boss."

The monster that had been standing next to the leader, who had been absent from their fight, was now standing behind Shota. He grabbed Shota by his face, causing his goggles to go flying and blood to splatter everywhere.

I watched vulnerable and terrified as that monster repeatedly bashed and slammed Shota's head into the ground.

I knew that it would be considered cowardly but was able to crawl away from the severe beating. I just need another minute or so of rest and I should have enough strength to fight them.

'Please, forgive me Shota,' I mentally apologized to him. I was also praying that Shota would survive the fatal injuries that he had already sustained.

 **V** ~ **V** ~ **0** ~ **V** ~ **V**

(Third Person Point of View)

Aizawa was being held by the head and he was being repeatedly smashed into the ground. The monster was easily able to break both of his arms.

'He's breaking my bones like their twigs! I'm positive I erased his Quirk,' he struggled to think clearly, 'That means he's strong even _without_ powers! I think he's as strong as All Might!'

Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta watched from the watering hole, they were horrified to just watch the monster, now identified as Nomu, subdue and practically destroy their teacher! Midoriya wanted to help but Mineta didn't to get killed. Coward.

 **V** ~ **V** ~ **0** ~ **V** ~ **V**

(At the U.S.J. entrance)

Kurogiri was blocking the entrance from everyone. Thirteen had tried to absorb and turn him into dust with Black Hole, Thirteen's Quirk. The result ended up with Thirteen sustaining serious back injuries and a destroyed spacesuit.

Iida was conflicted on whether or not to use his Quirk to race out of the U.S.J. back to the main campus. He was thinking about what Thirteen had told him.

Suddenly, Iida made a dash for the entrance, Kurogiri grew in size and tried to stop him. Shoji, Uraraka, Sero, Sato, and even Thirteen all pitched in, they stopped Kurogiri from teleporting Iida to another area in the U.S.J.

"Run, Iida!" Uraraka shouted.

Iida ran up to the doors and pried them open. As he ran out, he shouted, "I'll come back with help!"

Kurogiri narrowed his eyes in anger and frustration. He knew what he had to do next, he had to tell Tomura Shigaraki.

 **V** ~ **V** ~ **0** ~ **V** ~ **V**

(Back at the fountain area)

Sayomi was hiding behind a thick tree, it protected her while her strength was returning. She wasn't sure if she should even go. She knew that she had to save Shota and his students but the League of Villains was strong. She knew that they would taunt and mock her for her cowardly actions. She was one person and they were in the hundreds.

She was aware that Shota's students were fighting villains all over the U.S.J. However, only a select few had the battle experience needed. She had a lifetime of fighting experience and even with that, she couldn't protect everyone.

Kurogiri appeared next to Shigaraki, "Tomura Shigaraki," he called calmly.

"Kurogiri, did you wipe out Thirteen and those brats?" Shigaraki asked.

"I have successfully disabled Thirteen but one student had gotten away," he informed.

At that information, he started to angrily scratch and tear at his neck, "Kurogiri, you fool! If you weren't our warp gate, I would tear apart every atom in your body," he threatened bloodthirstily with venom clear in his voice. He then started to sound somewhat like a combination of a coward and game freak, "We don't stand a chance if dozens of pros show up! It's game over for us, back to the title screen. And I was looking forward to finishing this today. Let's go home."

Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta overheard what Shigaraki told Kurogiri.

Mineta was relieved and overjoyed, "Did I hear that right? We're going to live!" he cried happily. He gave Asui a side hug, inadvertently squeezing her breast in the process.

"Yeah, but," Asui was blushing fiercely. She pushed Mineta away and held him under the water. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Midoriya," she told him nervously.

'Why would they go? They know that U.A. will beef up security, now would be their best chance to kill All Might,' Midoriya thought, not convinced that they were just going to leave.

"Before we go," Shigaraki turned around to look at them, "let's make sure "the Symbol of Peace" is broken," he rasped.

He suddenly appeared in front of them with lightning fast speed. He reached his hand out and almost touched Asui's face. He paused just before his hand could fully touch her.

"You _really_ are so amazing," he addressed Aizawa without turning to look at him.

Sure enough, Aizawa's eyes were glowing a brilliant yet slightly faded red. Both his face and hair were caked with blood. Nomu slammed his head into the ground yet again, cancelling his Quirk and returning Shigaraki's in the process.

After witnessing his teacher save his friend's life, Midoriya decided to do the same. "You leave Asui alone! Smash!" he shouted. He landed his punch and quickly noticed his arm, 'My arm isn't broken!' The smoke cleared, revealing an unharmed Shigaraki, Midoriya was in absolute shock, 'Wait, it didn't hurt him?'

The smoke cleared completely to reveal the reason why Shigaraki was unharmed. It was Nomu. Nomu had used his lightning fast speed to block the attack.

"That's quite the powerful Quirk you've got," Shigaraki praised with slight excitement and hints of sarcasm in his voice. "Are you one of All Might's students?" he asked with the same voice and tone.

Before he could attack them again, chains wrapped around them and yanked them to safety. Their savior was none other than Sayomi.

She was still clearly tired but not as much as before. What caught everyone's attention was the blood trailing down her chin from her mouth. She was glaring at Shigaraki and Nomu, clearly angry at them.

"That's quite the impressive method you've got, are you also a student of All Might?" he asked bloodthirstily.

"No," she answered sternly, "I'm not a student."

"No matter, I'm going to enjoy killing you," he told her in his bloodthirsty voice.

He ran towards her, hands ready to kill, in the same way he had them when he fought Eraser Head. She dodged and used her Energy Manipulation to change the air currents around him and the kinetic energy of his speed. She created a hurricane-like spiral that surrounded him.

Shigaraki was somewhat impressed, it was nothing like he had seen before, but he knew that an attack like this required a lot of strength and power. He was well aware of how exhausted she was just mere minutes ago.

He had decided that enough is enough. He gave a small chuckle and used his Quirk, Decay, to nullify her attack.

When he did, it left her in utter shock. It wasn't the kind of attack that you could just blow away. She knew that she was in trouble now.

She was hoping that the attack would've been strong enough to knock him out. If he was knocked out, then it would've been somewhat easier to take down the remaining villains.

"That's one powerful attack you've got, however, not powerful enough to defeat me," he rasped, again.

"Well, don't get too cocky, I still have some tricks up my sleeve," she stated.

"Oh, I'm sure," he replied sarcastically. "I'm almost jealous, with a Quirk like yours, you could kill anyone and get away with it. Everyone would be far too afraid to put a stop to you," he praised. She could tell that he was taunting her, playing mind games.

"I'm not going to fall for that," she declared with a growl.

"Fall for what?" he asked in a fake innocent voice.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me join you and the League of Villains. You're playing mind games in an attempt to seduce me into killing everyone," she stated, "I can see right through people like you."

"People like me?" he asked in a fake hurt voice. "Tell me, what's the difference between you and I? We both have deadly Quirks, we both have a reason to be fighting, we even lost our parents at a young age," he taunted.

"H-how could you have known that?!" she asked shocked with a slight shudder.

"Oh... I know a lot of things about you, _Sayomi_ ," he continued with his taunts.

Suddenly, he appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, allowing his hand to lightly brush up against her stomach. He used his other hand to teasingly caress her neck and collarbone with four fingers. She shivered in fear and disgust at this sudden contact.

She lifted her right leg to use her Quirk. He was one step ahead of her, however, "No, no, no, if you do that I'd have no other choice but to tighten my grasp on your neck and stomach. We certainly don't want that, now do we?" he teased in her ear. Leaving her with no other option other than to let him continue with what he was doing to her. She had almost forgotten that they were in the U.S.J., _almost_.

He continued to lightly tease her neck and gently caress her stomach. He groaned softly in her ear as his face inched closer to her neck. He lightly brushed against her earlobe with his tongue, causing her to tense.

Her tensed stature caused him tighten his hold on her. "Now, now, no need to tense just relax," he whispered in her ear. She did as she was told and relaxed against him. "There now, that's a good girl."

He used his tongue to lick her neck and cheek. He softly licked from just below her ear, trailing her jawline slightly, and finally stopping in the middle of her cheek. He proceeded to kiss her neck with the same gentleness. His gentleness is making her wonder if he's teasing her or _actually_ trying to _seduce_ her. She got her answer when she felt something _hard_ up against her inner thigh.

He kept them in the same position for what felt like an eternity. It was only a couple minutes, actually.

Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta watched from a decent distance. Asui and Mineta were blushing at the sight, while Midoriya was trying to come up with a plan. Midoriya was also keeping an eye out for Nomu, who just suddenly disappeared in thin air after Shigaraki captured Sayomi.

Shigaraki started to kiss her neck rougher. Soon the kiss turned into a bite but he was still teasing her. He bit her neck in a very gentle, playful manner, barely enough to leave even a faint bite mark.

His hand suddenly dropped from her stomach to her thigh, where he proceeded to, ever so slightly, stroke up and down from her knee to her hip. He had his hand on the waistband of her leggings.

Before he could go any further, the doors burst open, it was All Might! "No need to fear students because I am here!" he declared with a determined scowl.

"We're saved!" Mineta cried.

"All Might," Midoriya muttered.

Shigaraki returned his hand to her stomach and arm around her waist. He released her neck to scratch and tear at his.

 **V** ~ **V** ~ **0** ~ **V** ~ **V**

 **(A/N: Whew, that sure took awhile! Sorry about the pervy Shigaraki, I kinda just think of the first few paragraphs and just go from there. Whoops! See you in the next one!)**


	7. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I forgot to put some facts about Sayomi and her stats in the Character Bio, sorry about that. I'll put them at the end of either this chapter or at the beginning or end of the next one. I finally figured out how to use Google Docs, so hopefully I'll surpass my 2,000 words goal and type** _ **3,000**_ **words one day (not sure if it'll be in this chapter)!**

 **Oh, sorry if my other stories are taking a little too long, my attention is on this story and another story that I plan to publish** _ **real**_ **soon. And also sorry about all the typos, I don't normally do them, so that's pretty weird.**

 **Also, I had to write a** _ **massive**_ **essay for English class on the novel "Animal Farm". Honestly, "Animal Farm" has given me some inspiration, maybe I'll make a few references to the story (or at least the style of write). Once again, sorry about my other stories being late.)**

O- **V** -O- **V** -O

(Third Person Point of View)

All Might jumped up in the air, picked up Aizawa, Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta. He couldn't save Sayomi just yet because he had no idea what Shigaraki's Quirk was. Any bad moves could cost Sayomi her life.

Out of shock and anger, Shigaraki tightened his grip on Sayomi's waist. His tight grip caused her to wince in pain, despite that not all five of his fingers were touching her. All Might noticed her wince and gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, All decided to make a brasion move. He handed Aizawa to his students and made a dash towards Sayomi and Shigaraki. He pushed Shigaraki out of the way, almost knocking him to the ground, and picked up Sayomi in half a second! He inadvertently knocked off the hand that covered Shigaraki's face to the ground.

Shigaraki's reaction was immediate, he frantically placed a hand on his face, where the disembodied hand had been. He walked towards the area where the hand had landed and picked it up. He then started to _apologize_ to the hand, "No, no, no! I'm sorry, Father. He was so fast, I couldn't see him! It's no surprise that a government hero would rely on violence! But he wasn't as fast as I had hoped. So it's true, he has gotten weaker." He placed "Father" back on his face, it wasn't invisible - due to the hand on his face - but he was smirking sadistically. He turned to look at All Might, who was holding Sayomi.

All Might placed her on the ground next to his students. "Take Aizawa and get out of here," he ordered. Midoriya and Asui slung his arms over their shoulders, while Mineta picked up his legs.

"No," Sayomi stated in a serious, deadly tone. Everyone looked at her with fear and shock clear on their faces.

"Young Aizawa," All Might looked at her.

"Shota is my cousin, he's not just a hero. This is personal," she protested.

"Alright then, you seem to be very experienced for such a young girl," he commented.

"Oh, trust me, I am," she smirked slightly. Behind her smirk, however, she was afraid, just as much as All Might was. She knew that one of the only ways to defeat those villains was to use her Quirks to control their blood flow. She shuddered internally at thought but she knew they had to be taken down, regardless of how self-conscious she feels.

All Might scowled at the villains and ran towards Shigaraki, his arms forming an 'X'. He unleashed his attack, while shouting, "Carolina Smash!"

The attack caused large gushes of wind to cause the trees and water to go crazy. Midoriya turned his head to look at All Might with fear and admiration clear on his features. Asui and Mineta were just as surprised.

Sayomi just watched with a stoic expression, she was waiting for the pretty opportunity to strike. The only attack she had in mind - to hold them off - was a move she called "Invisible Sword" but it required she use her Energy Manipulation. She was still recovering from shock and exhaustion. Plus, it - unfortunately - required a lot of her energy to make, she just needed to wait just a little while longer and stick to basic, but still effective, attacks.

The smoke from All Might's attack had cleared, only to reveal Nomu standing in front of an unharmed Shigaraki. All Might, his students, and Sayomi were all in shock.

All Might quickly recovered from his shocked state and started punching at Nomu. However, Nomu was able to match most of All Might's attacks. The attacks that were able hit did little to no damage.

"None of my attacks are working!" All Might growled, frustrated.

"I'm afraid, it's because Nomu here has Shock Absorption. The only way you're going to defeat him is by slowly gouging at him, except I don't think he'll just sit back and let you do that," Shigaraki explained. "You've finally meet your match!" Shigaraki stated proudly with hints of a psychotic and bloodthirsty voice.

All Might grabbed on to Nomu, "Thanks for telling me how to beat him!" he shouted. As soon as he had a good enough grip on Nomu, All Might drove him to the ground. As soon as he did, there was a dirt explosion.

"Hey, now..." Shigaraki started.

Sayomi whistled, which caught Shigaraki's attention. She looked at him with cold, narrowed eyes, obviously ready for a fight.

"Looks like someone is ready to continue with our little game," he taunted once again.

He dashed towards her once again. She kept her stern expression and ran towards him, much to his amusement. She had her capture weapon activated and chains entangled in between her fingers.

O- **V** -O- **V** -O

Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta watched whilst carrying Aizawa to the entrance.

"Yeah!" Mineta cheered, "Get that guy! Punch him right in the balls!"

"Maybe we were worried about these villain for nothing," Asui inferred.

'That maybe so,' Midoriya thought, 'but I'm the only one who knows the truth. All Might may be amazing but how long can he keep this up!' He then looked at Sayomi, 'How long can she hold her ground? If that guy is able to touch her it's over!'

O- **V** -O- **V** -O

Shigaraki was able to grab one of her chains, destroying it in the process. She looked at him with widened eyes full of fear.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, his eyes dark with lust and sadism.

She looked down at her feet, where the ashes of her chain were all over the ground.

"Just give up already, you know you're out matched. You don't stand a chance," he continued with his taunts.

She had finally decided that she'd had enough of his taunts towards her. She focused solely on her Energy Manipulation and within 1/10ths of a second, she had her Invisible Sword.

She swung her hand in an upwards motion, causing a string of red energy to nearly strike his face. But Shigaraki was able to read her movements like a book, just as he did earlier. He dodged the attack but he didn't wrap his arms around her this time. Instead, he grabbed another chain with three fingers - so that it wouldn't be destroyed - and started to swing her around. He flung her into a nearby tree, causing her to hit the tree headfirst. The impact rendered her unconscious almost immediately.

Satisfied that she won't be getting in the way of their plan to kill All Might, Shigaraki turned his attention to the famed hero and Nomu. The dust cleared, to reveal Nomu in Kurogiri's warp gates while firmly holding All Might in place.

"Come on!" All Might let out a growl thick with pain and frustration. "What kind of dirty trick was that?!"

"You were probably planning to smash him into the concrete. Sorry, but that won't work. Nomu is as powerful as you are," Shigaraki informed. He then addressed their wrap gate, "Nice job, Kurogiri. Perfect timing."

Shigaraki then ordered Nomu to pull All Might further into the portal. Blood was forming in the corners of All Might's mouth, he was nearly out of time.

"Normally, I wouldn't want blood and viscera in my warp gates. But I'll make an exception for a hero like you," Kurogiri told him in his deep, calm, yet sadistic voice. "Once your body is half way through, I'll squeeze the gates shut!"

Once All Might was chest deep into the warp gate, Kurogiri started to close his gates. All Might struggled to loosen Nomu's grip. He gritted his teeth in pain when he realized the monster had found his weak spot.

Midoriya watched in fear, fear of losing All Might and losing his new classmates. "Tsu," he started.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"Take Mr. Aizawa for me," he told her.

She took Aizawa from him and asked, "Sure, but what are you going to do?"

Instead of getting an answer, Midoriya ran towards All Might and the villains. Mineta and Asui watched with fear clear in their eyes.

"Midoriya, are you crazy?!" Mineta panicked.

A grunt from Aizawa shut him up.

"We better get going," Asui told him.

Midoriya jumped in the air and aimed to hit Shigaraki but Kurogiri was one step ahead and created another warp gate. He looked at the warp gate with fear.

An explosion and a very familiar voice snapped him out of it, "Get the fuck outta my way Deku!" Bakugo shouted.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya was in complete and utter shock.

Bakugo was able to grab on to the armor Kurogiri was wearing. He pinned him to the ground.

An ice floor suddenly appeared and froze Nomu. There was only one person it could've been…

'Ice!' All Might thought, 'That must mean Todoroki is here!'

"One of your low-level thugs told me of your plans. You were foolish to think scum like you could ever kill the Symbol of Peace," Todoroki stated coldly, harshly.

'Such prisition, he was able to stop the ice _before_ it could reach my body! I can finally get a good grip!' All Might thought while gritting his teeth.

He was able to break free from Nomu's grip and joined his students, while holding his opened injury.

Kirishima jumped in with his Quirk activated, he tried to strike Shigaraki - only to miss. Shigaraki was just too fast.

"Dammit, that was supposed to be cool!" he sounded disappointed.

Bakugo turned his attention to Kurogiri, whom was being pinned by the latter, "You slipped up, you bastard! Just like I thought, only certain parts of you turn into that warping mist gate. But if you didn't have a body then you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor. You're not immune to physical attacks, if they're well aimed," he explained his conclusions.

Kurogiri narrowed his eyes in response. He turned his head to glare at Bakugo. Multiple small explosions stopped him before he could do anything.

"Don't move! If you move, I'll blow your ass up right now! They'll be cleaning you up for weeks!" Bakugo threatened with a twisted grin in a low, bloodthirsty voice. There was an added growl in his voice too, which gave it an extra bite.

"Whoa! That doesn't sound very heroic!" Kirishima chimed in nervously. He had multiple sweat beads on his temple.

Shigaraki started talking to himself, "I escaped unharmed. Kids today really _are_ so talented. The League of Villains should be ashamed! Let's get out of here, but first, we need to free our mode of transportation." He turned his head towards Nomu, who was trapped in ice and still inside of the warp gates. "Nomu!" he commanded.

Nomu followed his master's orders and managed to get the rest of his body through the gates. Resulting in him losing an arm and leg.

Suddenly, his muscles started to grow and expand. They started to form limbs and skin started to reappear on his skin.

"What's this?! I thought you said his power was Shock Absorption?!" All Might shouted.

"I didn't say that was his only Quirk, he also has Super Regeneration," Shigaraki stated proudly once again.

Nomu rushed towards Bakugo and Kurogiri. He punched Bakugo - or so he thought - causing yet another dust explosion.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted with fear and concern clear in his voice.

To everyone's surprise, Bakugo was sitting on the ground right behind them. He was looking equally as terrified as they were.

"Kacchan, wow, that's amazing, you dodged that!" Midoriya was in relief.

"Shut up!" Bakugo somewhat snapped, "No I didn't you damn nerd!" He narrowed his eyes and thought, 'He was so fast, I couldn't even see it!'

The smoke cleared, to reveal All Might. He had visible scars on his arms and was breathing heavily.

"These are kids and you didn't hold back?!" he growled.

"I had no other choice, he was threatening my comrade. Violence in the name of saving people is admirable, right? The plain looking one, he tried to kill me with a maxed out punch. What kind of hero does that?! Heroes and villains both thrive on violence, yet we're still categorized. For heroism or for villainy. You know what All Might? _That pisses me off!_ In the end, you're just another pawn in all this too! Violence breeds more violence! I'll prove that by killing you!" Shigaraki gave his speech.

"What a load of hooey! Pretending this is for a noble reason! Admit it, you're doing this because you like it!" All Might push him to admission.

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes, 'He's got me all figured out!'

Not much longer later, another fight ensued. Nomu and Kurogiri dealt with All Might and Shigaraki - attempted - to take on the students.

All Might suddenly started attacking Nomu, repeatedly, causing strong winds to form. The winds were strong enough to send Shigaraki flying backwards but he was able to catch himself.

"Weren't you listening, I said his power was Shock Absorption!" he yelled in confusion.

"Yeah? What of it?" All Might asked, then started talking to Nomu, "He said your power was Shock Absorption, not Nullification! You may have heard these words before, but PLUS ULTRA!" he shouted while sending him flying threw the roof.

Everyone was in complete shock that All Might had single-handedly defeated that monster.

"I really _have_ gotten weaker! Back in my heyday, 5 would've been enough but today, it took more than 300 mighty blows!" All Might stated.

Shigaraki shook with fear, "No...he cheated!" he started to scratch his neck, again.

O- **V** -O- **V** -O

 **(A/N: Happy Halloween, everybody! See you next time!)**


	8. Chapter 6

**(I know I said that Shinso and Sayomi would be meeting in this chapter, if not sooner, just a series of unfortunate events occurred. You know how busy life can be.**

 **If you have been reading "Dark Secrets" then you know that's on-hold for a little while. A few authors think I handled my story inappropriately. I've done linguistics my entire life, and I'm a teen, can't say my age, sorry it's for safety. That story...it's a cry for help. Countless authors do it, you just need to pay attention. Anyway, the story might be on-hold longer than 2 or 3 months. It's just not fair another author who has a Tokoyami story did something similar with theirs and yet no one gave them shit! It's hard to see Tokoyami's problems in that story, but I can see it clearly.**

 **One of them said that claiming someone that's mentally unstable is illegal. Yeah, I'd probably be acquitted in something like that, I have compulsive disorders (which are mental disorders/illnesses), autism, and depression. No joke, I'm as serious as a Sergeant!**

 **Then again, only 1% of cases actually do the Psychosis Test and only 20% of that 1% are actually considered to be psychopaths. Not sure what I would be considered, I admit, sometimes I fantasize about breaking something then using a piece of that broken object to cut myself. And sometimes I see things that I envision in my mind, sometimes I start hearing animal noises, sometimes I get the feeling of being watched, and, I admit it, sometimes I fantasize about hurting others, including myself. But they are only fantasies and everyone knows that a fantasy can** _ **never**_ **become a reality.**

 **Also, my English class has moved on from "Animal Farm" to "Macbeth". *Cue screams* Sorry, I believe in the curse and it freaks me out! My Theater teacher told my class a story last year about his friend when he wouldn't stop saying Macbeth.**

 **My friends and classmates last year tried to scare me by always shouting Macbeth. It freaked me for sure! It still scares me!**

 **Anyway!... On with the chapter…**

 **0** ~V~ **0** ~V~ **0**

(Still Third Person Point of View)

The students, especially Midoriya, continued to watch in shock. They had just witnessed the power of All Might against a villain. A villain that was bioengineered to _kill_ All Might no less!

All Might was facing in the direction of Shigaraki and Kurogiri. He was smiling as bravely as ever, although secretly afraid of them. He was surrounded by smoke, most of it was from his fight with Nomu, some of it _not quite_.

'Crap, that monster took more out of me than anticipated. I'm afraid I have less than a minute in this form,' he thought. While in his thoughts, his limbs started to tremble.

"So? You wanted to kill me, right? Come at me!" he taunted, although secretly hoping that they were too afraid to fight.

Midoriya was watching with wide eyes, 'That fight took more out of him. It's barely visible through the smoke but I can see it. All Might's time is almost up. I'm the only one in my class who knows,' he thought, worriedly.

Shigaraki stood there in place, afraid of All Might potentially attacking him and Kurogiri, tearing at his neck. He scratched his neck so hard and for so long, it was starting to bleed.

Kurogiri took notice of a thin, barely noticeable, trail of Shigaraki's blood running down his neck. He also took notice of All Might's quaking limbs and worn out clothes.

"Tomura Shigaraki, please calm down. We still have our chance to kill him. Look, he's clearly wounded, Nomu did weaken him. Look around, our comrades are recovering. We can still kill him," he told him. His convincing almost mirrored that of Lady Macbeth, as Shigaraki slowed his scratching to listen.

Kurogiri then took notice of the students, they were just standing there, not even making an attempt to help All Might. "Those kids are holding back for a reason," he pointed out then continued, "Reinforcements are bound to arrive at any minute. If we work together, we may still have our chance."

Shigaraki stopped his scratching and spoke, "Yes...yes...yes. Right...right...right. We _can_ do this," he breathed with sadism and bloodthirst clear in his voice, "The _final boss_ is standing right there…"

"Let's go help the others," Kirishima stated as he, Bakugo, and Todoroki started walking away.

Todoroki noticed that Midoriya wasn't with them. "Midoriya?" he turned around and saw him standing there.

Midoriya jumped right back into the battle, ignoring his classmates protest. Midoriya was ready for one last attack. He readied his punch and aimed for Shigaraki. Before he could get close enough, Kurogiri stepped in. Shigaraki put his hand through the portal, with the obvious intent of finishing Midoriya once and for all.

Midoriya's eyes widened, he knew from watching Aizawa's fight with this villain that if that hand touched him, he was dead. He couldn't stop himself from falling directly into the palm of death. He closed eyes, tightly, ready for what's to come. But it never came.

Just as he was approximately 5 feet, or so, away, he was frozen in midair. Shigaraki could not move his hand, he too was frozen. Kurogiri was also frozen, he could not pull out Shigaraki. All three were frozen in place.

A white binding cloth suddenly wrapped itself around Midoriya's torso and pulled him out of the way to safety. It couldn't have been anyone else other than Sayomi.

Sure enough there she was, standing roughly 50 feet away. Bloody and awake.

Her hair was caked with blood, her face was almost completely covered by her gory locks. Her clothes were no cleaner, her hero costume was absolutely soaked with her own blood. Her capture weapon was soaked and her chains were smeared. She resembled the Bloody Mary.

She was clearly angry, her eyes sharp with anger and thirst for revenge.

(Sayomi's Point of View)

I was knocked out cold by Shigaraki. I was swimming in a pool of eternal darkness, I could not wake up.

I saw everyone being killed, the villains showing them no mercy. I saw Thirteen and Shota lying lifeless in pools of blood. I curled up in a ball and cried, I felt so pathetic. I just wanted to be consumed by this darkness.

Suddenly, there was a light shining down on me, chasing away the darkness. I stood up and allowed myself to relish in this light.

I could hear shouts and explosions, my body stirred but I did not yet awaken. I finally mustered the power to wake up. What I saw was All Might surrounded by smoke, Shigaraki and Kurogiri conversing, and Midoriya frozen in his spot.

Midoriya jumped from his position and tried to save All Might. Kurogiri and Shigaraki were one step ahead, however.

I reacted quickly and froze all of them before anything could happen. I used my capture weapon to pull Midoriya out of the way.

I walked from where I was to where Shigaraki and Kurogiri were still frozen. Glaring the entire time.

I lifted my hands and focused my Plasma Manipulation on them. I narrowed my eyes at them and slowly clenched my hands together. Their bodies started to shake and I could feel my pounding headache return.

I heard Shigaraki laugh, maniacally, "So," he taunted, "she's finally showing her true colors, is she? All of your friends are watching you know."

"I don't care. All I care about is finishing you off, once and for all," I hissed.

"I wonder what your cousin will think if and when he hears about this?" he questioned in a taunting voice.

My eyes widened with fear and confusion, I relaxed my hands and lowered them. I fell to my knees and lowered my head. I watched as the blood soaked into my hair and painted on my face dripped onto the ground.

"Look at you, a bloody mess," Shigaraki was now free from Kurogiri and walked up to me. He crouched down in front of me and picked up my chin. "I'd take you with us," he almost sounded sympathetic, "but I'm not allowed to have pets."

He dropped my chin and reached for the top of my head. Most likely with the intention of killing me once and for all.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you know that if I can't take you which us, I have to kill you," he yanked on my hair, pulling my head up and lifting up my body slightly. He now has a clear view of my neck.

He reached for my neck with his left hand, while his right hand still had an iron grip on my hair. Before he could touch my neck, a gun fired several times!

Some of the bullets hit Shigaraki, causing him to release my hair and pull away from me. When he dropped me, my body fell flat on the ground, I'm too weak to sit myself now. I used what little power I had left to protect me from any bullets that missed their intended target.

(Third Person Point of View)

Shigaraki was shot at once in the left hand, once in both shoulders, and once in both legs. Weak from the locations of the bullets and shock, he collapsed to the ground. The same gun went off a few more times, directed towards the same target. Kurogiri sees the incoming bullets and immediately covers Shigaraki with his black mist. The bullets hit Kurogiri but his warp gate Quirk protected him from any harm.

Kurogiri pulled Shigaraki to safety through his warp gate. When it was just his head still poking out of the warp gate, a powerful suction was preventing him from pulling back any further into the warp gate. There was only one person it could be…

Thirteen, who was being supported by Present Mic and Sero, used Black Hole as much as possible to pull Kurogiri back into the U.S.J. The powerful suction was strong enough to stop Kurogiri from warping away, but not strong enough to stop Shigaraki from getting away.

Shigaraki had used the rest of his strength to pull his head through the warp gate to safety. With Shigaraki safe, Kurogiri was also able to warp away.

(Sayomi's Point of View)

'Crap,' I cursed internally, 'they got away!'

I tried to muster the strength to at least lift my chest off the ground, but I fail. I ended up falling right back down to the ground.

My vision was now completely blurred, I couldn't see a thing, not even my own hand. I felt dizzy and just wanted to fall into a deep sleep.

I had finally reached my limits. The last thing I heard was someone calling out my name. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

 **(A/N: I know this chapter took a while and for that I am sorry. Life, am I right? This chapter took so long to type, I'm actually done with "Macbeth"! Now, I'm reading "Frankenstein".**

 **I'll be publishing my "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" story very soon. I'll be updating my "Scooby-Doo" story today. If you guys want to read them, be my guest!**

Statistics

Power: 4/5 - B

Speed: 4/5 - B

Technique: 5/5 - A

Intelligence: 5/5 - A

Cooperativeness: 4/5 - B

 **These are Sayomi's stats - her facts will be later. In case you don't know, I'm pretty lazy.**

 **I'm gonna be busy, so don't expect any updates until 2019. See you guys whenever!)**


	9. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey, guys it's been awhile [*nervous chuckle*] hasn't it? I deeply apologize, it's just [*deep sad inhale*] ever since I put "Dark Secrets" on-hold I've just lost all interest in BnHA. I'm sure I'll be back to my old self soon enough; just be patient with me.** :(

 **So with that said, this chapter will probably be shorter. Please don't hate me, it's just the result of being mentally retarded.)**

V-*o*-U-*o*-V

A day or two after the attack at the U.S.J., everyone was back at school. All the students were in class, waiting for someone to enter. They weren't sure who they were waiting for, they weren't sure if they were waiting for a substitute, Aizawa, Sayomi, or somebody else. The door opened and what looked like a mummy walked in.

"Good morning, class," the familiar voice of their teacher spoke, muffled by the bandages that covered his entire face.

"Mr. Aizawa, it's great to see you!" Iida exclaimed in a loud, grateful voice. Everyone else in the class sweatdropped.

It was hard to tell what Aizawa's facial expression was, but it was probably a blank one. "The U.A. Sports Festival is coming up," he announced. His announcement caused a bunch of chatter within the class.

Todoroki, who had been one of the few that hadn't engaged in conversation, asked his teacher, "Where is Sayomi?"

The class suddenly went quiet. Aizawa just stood there and after what felt like hours, finally spoke, "She's still in recovery at the hospital."

"Will she, will she be able to participate in the Sports Festival?" Midoriya asked carefully.

"I'm... not sure," Aizawa replied, "she's still in a coma."

"How much time do we have to prepare before the Sports Festival?" Kirishima asked.

"You'll have one week to prepare," Aizawa answered. "I suggest you use your time wisely."

* * *

It was now lunchtime, everyone was gathering up their things and putting them in their bags. Just as they were getting ready to leave and go eat, they saw a crowd of students from other courses and classes in front of their door.

"Hey, wh-what's going on?" Kirishima asked, nervously.

"They're scouting the competition," Bakugo stated, walking up to the crowd. "Move out of my way you nobodies," he growled.

"Bakugo!" Iida scolded, "you can't just go around calling people 'nobodies'!"

"Is it true that all the kids in the Hero Course are like this?" someone in the crowd asked.

"It's true," someone else answered as he made his way up to the front, "we came to get a look, but you sure are modest. Those of us who didn't make the Hero Course are forced to take a different path. There are quite a few of us, did you know that?"

Hitoshi Shinso made his way to the front, although the one person in the Hero Course that knew him wasn't there, it was evident that was making himself known now. "Gotta say, I'm pretty disappointed," he spoke in a monotone that almost reminded the 1-A students of their teacher.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he told them, "Depending on the results of this Sports Festival, they might transfer students into the course." The way he said it was more like a threat or a warning to the class. "As a General Studies student, I understand the reverse is also possible..." he paused and allowed that to set in, "...Consider this a declaration of war." He turned around and left, leaving almost everyone in shock by this revelation.

A guy with gray hair and a loud, booming voice snapped them out of it, "Hey! I'm from Class 1-B right next store to you! I heard you fought some villains, but you're all just a bunch of arrogant bastards!"

Although most of the class was surprised by this, Bakugo just shoved his way through the crowd mumbling along the lines of 'I don't give a damn.'

* * *

The very next morning, everyone, except for Sayomi, was sitting in their seats. "Alright, class," Aizawa started, "I have good news and bad news regarding Sayomi's condition."

The entire class went silent before Midoriya finally asked, "Wh-what's going on with her?"

"What's the good news?" Ojirou asked as well.

"The good news is her condition has improved and they think she'll wake up as soon as tonight," Aizawa announced to his worried students.

"And the bad news?" Kirishima asked with beads of nervous sweat beginning to form at his temples.

It took him a few seconds, but Aizawa eventually told his class in a slightly sad voice easily hidden by his usual monotone, "Her doctors don't know if she'll be in good enough shape to compete in the Sports Festival."

That announcement both saddened and shocked the entire class. Saddened that their only classmate who's worked with heroes before probably won't be in the Sports Festival. And shocked that she could be awake from her coma as soon as that very night.

V-*o*-U-*o*-V

(Sayomi's Point of View)

I'm lying in a sea of blood - the blood of my family and all my friends. The silhouettes of everyone surrounding me, I tried to escape but something held me down. All my struggling proves to be pointless as I'm pulled down into the crimson sea.

My eyes shot awake with tears streaming down the sides, wetting my hair in the process. I looked around and saw all the machines and monitors hooked up to me. I saw brode sunlight beaming through the windows of the room and figured that I hadn't been out for a long period of time.

A nurse walked in and noticed I was awake, "Oh, good, you're finally awake."

"How long have I been out?" I asked her in a raspy voice.

It took a moment or two before she answered, "Four days."

Most people would have reacted rather angrily, but I didn't, I just looked up the ceiling and muttered to myself, "Four days." I looked at the nurse and asked, "Can you call my cousin?"

"I can do that," she smiled, "what's your cousin's name?"

"Shota Aizawa," I answered

Shota arrived almost as soon as the nurse called the school and said that I had woken up. I was surprised that he had gone back to the school at all, he looked like a mummy.

"I'm glad you're up," he sat down in a chair right next to me.

"Yeah, me too," I replied. "Did you tell the class?" I asked.

"I did. I was giving them their information for the day when the hospital called," he told me in a jokingly weak voice just barely noticeable outside of his monotone.

I just decided to cut to the chase and asked, "Do you think I'll be able to compete in the Sports Festival?"

"I don't know," he replied almost sadly, "your doctors say it's unlikely."

That's a lot to sink in, but what are going to do? Disobey everyone and get yourself hurt again? No.

I shrugged the best I could while laying down in a hospital bed, "Doctors orders."

"Maybe I can get Midnight or Cemetoss to allow you to be on standby," he told me in slightly hopeful voice.

"Thanks, Shota," I smiled up at him and extended my arms out. He bent down as best he could and we tightly embraced each other.

We pulled away and started to leave, "I better get back to my students. I'll be back when they release you."

"Bye," I gave a small smile and gave a slight wave with my left hand.

V-*o*-U-*o*-V

 **(A/N: Well, there you have it, what's probably going to be the last of my BnHA stories for a little while. Again, I'm very sorry about everything. All this almost makes me** _ **want**_ **to discontinue "Dark Secrets".**

 **But there is good news, I recently started a Scooby-Doo/Teen Titans crossover story. If you guys are bored you can go check it out if you'd like.**

 **I'm also currently working on an origin story for a "Teen Titans" villain. I can't tell you who it is, but I can tell you that it's** _ **not**_ **Slade and that it's a very underrated villain who's probably one of the more forgettable ones. But if you guys want to cheat and can't wait, you can look up an AMV on the song "Break" by Three Days Grace.)**


End file.
